Still Not Alone
by HyperionX
Summary: Dipper encounters another loss. Without any of his Gravity Falls family, and with Mabel still trapped in that bubble, who else is left that can help him save her? There is someone, but it's someone he didn't really expect.
1. Another Loss

**Hello readers! Just a little warning, if you haven't watched the episode "Weirdmaggedon Part 1" yet, there will be some minor spoilers here.**

* * *

Everything had already gone from bad to worse for Dipper. Not only did he and Mabel have a fight, Bill Cipher broke the rift, opening this cross-shaped portal in the sky, linking his world to theirs, and calling out his fellow monster friends to join him.

Dipper was currently in Gravity Malls, where he found Toby and Wendy, all because of her clever simple nacho trap. She showed him her hideout, and that was pretty much their temporary home for now.

"So Wendy, when are we executing this plan of ours?" Dipper asked. He wanted to rescue his sister as fast possible. He shuddered at the thought of what that yellow triangle might do to her after he's done with his plans, and he was so not going to let him do that.

"We have to wait a bit. We can't just go rushing in there," Wendy said as she looked at the view from the mall's rooftop they were currently on.

However, Dipper didn't agree. "But Wendy! We have to rescue Mabel before things get worse! Before it's too late!"

"It WILL be too late if we don't make it there." She frowned. "Listen Dipper, I know you want to save your sister, but who's gonna rescue her if we don't make it? Nobody else in this town doesn't even know that she's in that bubble. I didn't even know about it until you told me. We have to think about this plan carefully okay?"

Dipper couldn't help but agree with Wendy. She was right, if they fail to save Mabel, who else will? His great uncle Ford has been turned to stone, and he doesn't even know where his Grunkle Stan is. "Okay… but as soon as we're ready we have to go alright?"

Wendy smiled. "Sure thing Dipper."

Just as they were about to go down, they heard one of those eye-bats nearby. "Dipper get down!"

Both of them quickly went behind one of the mall's air conditioning exhaust to hide from the eye-bat's eye to avoid being turned to stone. "Oh no! Wendy what do we do?"

"We have to be quick. The stairs are just nearby. We can run to it. On my count of three…" Dipper nodded. "Three!"

The two ran as fast as they can to the stairs going down. Just as they were near the stairs, the beam from the eye-bat was also getting really close. Wendy got her axe, ready to throw it at the monster. She threw it and it was a successful hit.

Dipper was able to make it halfway downstairs, where it was already safe from the monster. He looked back but he didn't see her. "Wendy?" He thought the worst just happened, but the girl made it. He sighed in relief. "That was close…"

"I-it wasn't…" Wendy felt pain in her arm right, and as soon as she revealed it to Dipper, he gasped in horror. Her right hand has already been turned to stone, and was already spreading across her right arm.

"WENDY!" He approached the teenager. "N-no this can't be happening!"

"Sorry Dipper…" She held Dipper's face with her left hand. "You have to save Mabel without me… and I know you can do it…"

Dipper just watched in terror as his probably former crush turned to stone. He quickly took some steps back as his right cheek was still in contact with her left hand. Getting his cheek stuck would just make things even worse. A lone tear escaped his eye. "Sorry Wendy…"

Now what was he going to do? All of his current plans had Wendy involved, and now he didn't know how to execute it without her. But he was just not going to let Mabel be stuck in that bubble. "I will save you Mabel. I promise." He put on a serious face. But he didn't want to leave right away, not without a new plan. "Now how am I going to do this? Come on Dipper think!" He went to the table in the middle of the hideout, and placed some paper scraps which seemingly appeared from his hands.

"Maybe the Bodacious T can help!" Toby Determined, who had just woken up, said.

"Not now Bodacious T."

Toby smiled. "Yes! News just in, someone actually called me Bodacious T!"

That actually made Dipper chuckle. "Well at least I still have you around Toby."

Toby sighed sadly. "What happened to Bodacious T?"

* * *

 **Pacifica will be in the next chapter. Sorry to disappoint you, expecting that was she gonna be here right away.**

 **Well I hope you're liking it so far!  
**

 **If not, well I'll improve. :)**


	2. Still Not Alone At All

"Mom! Mom where are you?" Pacifica was running, avoiding those monsters. She found an alleyway that looked pretty okay for hiding. The alleyway entrance was blocked by some piece of wood. She went over it and sat down behind it, shivering in fear as she heard those creepy eye-bats getting closer to her location. Once she thought they were gone, she looked back and carefully peeked above the wooden cover. Who she saw made her relieved. She was about to call the person, but gasped as she watched in horror as they turned into stone by one of the eye-bats. The frozen human soon then was brought to the floating pyramid.

Pacifica quickly lowered her head to avoid being seen. Tears were starting to form in her eyes. "Mother…" She may have gathered a little hatred towards her parents after those events back in their mansion, but that didn't mean she stopped caring about them. Her love for them never disappeared, and she was at least thankful that they were there to take care of her. But now, she was all alone. She didn't feel like moving at all anymore. She just wanted to sit there, hoping someone would just appear and help her, or wished this was all just a nightmare.

In the distance, she saw a place that actually doesn't look so familiar, which was kind of ironic, because it was the Gravity Malls. She has rarely visited the local mall, rather she went to other malls outside of town, because her parents thought the selection of items there were pretty limited. Well, she thought her parents made sense, since the mall didn't look all that large.

With all those movies she watched, she thought all or at least most of the townsfolk would take shelter in a mall. She didn't have no other choice but to trust this idea. She really hoped those writers got it right. She stood up, and walked until the end of the alley. She carefully looked to her left and right, checking if any of those monsters were nearby. To her relief, she didn't see any. She took a deep breath, preparing to rush off to the door entrance. After counting to three, she ran as fast as she can to the front of the mall.

When she was there, she tried opening the door, but it was stuck. She tried using force, yet it still failed. Her fear was rising up every passing second, knowing that those monsters might come any moment. She tried to fit herself into the gap between the two broken doors. She panicked as she got stuck. "Help! Help me please!" She saw one of those eye-bats getting closer to the mall. "HELP!" She squirmed, hoping it would work. There was no way that her last moment would be being stuck between two doors. The sliding was working, but only a little.

Suddenly, she was pulled in. She was lying on the floor. When she looked up, she was surprised at who she saw. "Dipper?" She said in a faint whisper. She already felt physically drained. Yet seeing that boy again actually made her a little happy for some reason. Perhaps it's because she saw him as a real friend.

"Hey Pacifica." He offered a hand and helped her get up. He didn't expect her to hug him after that. He chuckled nervously, "Are you gonna pay me to forget this again?" And he also didn't expect her to cry on his shoulder. "Whoa Pacifica you okay?" He may have seen what she was actually like during those events in the mansion, but he still didn't expect this at all. _Okay, the word 'expect' is starting to sound weird now…_

Pacifica couldn't help but let her tears flow more instead of replying to the boy's question.

Dipper had to calm the her down. "Okay… we'll go to the hideout, and you can rest there, alright?" His question was answered with a weak nod from the blonde. He helped her walk across the mall as he saw how exhausted she looked. _She must've ran all the way here, all the while avoiding Bill's minions._

When they arrived at the hideout, Dipper called out for someone. "Hey Toby, Pacifica's here if you don't mind."

However, nobody went out or even responded. "Toby?" They both heard Toby sleeping again at the corner of the hideout. "Pretty sure he doesn't mind," he chuckled nervously. They both sat down on the chairs in the middle of the room, facing each other. Both of them just watched the improvised camp fire between them. Neither of them talked, and Dipper was starting to find it awkward. He cleared his throat as an attempt to fuel a conversation. "So umm Pacifica, where's your parents?"

The mention of that word made Pacifica tear up again.

Dipper mentally face palmed. _Great job Dipper, you just made things worse…_

"I-it was horrifying… m-my dad's face got all… m-messed up because of that w-weird yellow triangle…" She was having a little trouble talking as she couldn't hold her tears any longer.

Dipper glared. "Bill…"

"T-then my mom…mom…" She couldn't take it anymore. "S-she was turned to stone…"

Dipper felt really bad now. He really regretted asking that question now. Comforting her was his only way of saying sorry. He went beside her and put his hand on her shoulder. He felt slightly nervous, even if it was actually the second time he tried to comfort the same girl. "It's…. It's gonna be alright. Once we defeat Bill, everything's gonna be back to the way it was. Your parents will be back." He showed a comforting smile.

Pacifica couldn't help but to hug the boy. "I know they hid some dark secrets about our family, but they were still there for me."

"I understand Pacifica."

Pacifica didn't let go of the embrace, until she noticed someone missing. "Wait… where's Mabel? You two are like always together."

Dipper frowned. The thought about his sister never left his mind, but the mention of her name just pronounced his sadness even more. He sat down again, which Pacifica also did. "Bill trapped her in some sort of bubble prison."

"Bill? Is that the name of that nacho?" She joked, hoping it would at least lighten up the gloomy atmosphere they've been experiencing.

"Nacho? Oh! You mean..." Dipper chuckled. "I actually never noticed before that he kinda resembles a nacho," he smiled. "That's pretty clever."

Pacifica smiled. "Oh please, I don't want my last moment to be a sad one." She shifted a little on her seat, blushing lightly. "You know Dipper, I'm glad I bumped into you."

"And why's that?"

"Oh stop pretending. You know a lot about those crazy things and pretty much everything strange about this town. You can like solve anything! And you're one of my… real friends…" she blushed.

"Of course Pacifica, I'm glad that I misjudged you for being mean...no offense, " he smiled sheepishly. Pacifica simply waved it off, saying it was okay. "You turned out to be nice after all."

"Thanks, Dipper." Now that the current topic was over, she wanted to change it to a more serious one. "So how are we going to rescue Mabel?"

Dipper was a little surprised. "W-we?"

"For all those things you did for me, why not? And I also want to say sorry to Mabel and to you for, you know… those mean stuff I said before." She frowned slightly.

"Thanks Pacifica," Dipper smiled.

The two would soon prepare for their ultimate plan against Bill.

 _Don't worry Wendy, Great uncle Ford, Mabel. Me, Pacifica, and all the help we can get will win against Bill, for you guys._

* * *

 **Thank you for reading!**


End file.
